


That Summer when I Leave You

by Nyaw



Series: 4 Seasons [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, OOC, did not imagine anyone while writing, even with yourself would be fine, first fic, ship anybody you like here, some AU, tags is fun, what should i add, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaw/pseuds/Nyaw
Summary: 4 seasons happens in one year, and it mostly resolves around you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nyaw! This is my first fic so it's not-beta (is that the correct term?), and English is not my first language so sorry for weird sentence or story.
> 
> Anyway enjoy! Critic and Recommendations are always welcomed ♡

**Summer**

Here I am standing on a foreign land, breathing foreign air. I don’t know if this was a good decision to come to faraway land while being haunted by your rolling tears, your begging voice that tells me not to go every time you had the chance. 

But deep down I know that days will pass, and we will conquer this just like our previous problems. Thinking that we have been together long enough to worry about distance.

 ---------- 

Our worries turned out to be nothing, or at least not that bad thanks to our frequent video calls and messages. You have settled in a company and found some other friends (whom are so pretty that I actually worries but will never say it). I, myself, has finally able to catch up with school materials despite my barely understandable English.

We keep in touch at any free time we had, telling each other’s life or any interesting story we found. Sometime we even just keeping the video call online while we work on something just to be able to see our beloved one moving, being alive, not only their picture. It keeps me from my homesick, from missing you too much, and mostly it makes my day brighter and more doable.

 

 

**Fall**

We got busier with our schedule now. I have my first big project and you have this important task trusted in your hand. Our chat got shorter and shorter, less frequent calls, and not even one video call through these 3 weeks (yes I do count them, I missed you too much). 

I figure maybe it’s just one of those time where we are busy and need some time and space to finish whatever is hanging on our mind. I busied myself with my assignments, and trying to find some part-time job to fill my suddenly empty schedule without your digital accompany.

 ---------- 

The first time you called me after those long nights I got ecstatic. I feel even happier than when you accept to go out with me. I don’t even realize your blank face and the lack of response in our conversation that night. I just feel like it’s the best night I’ve had in months and how I feel relieved from missing you too much.

 

**Winter**

I should have seen this coming. With less and less attention from you, with those outings you did with your so-called best friend. With the pictures I got from my friends about your clinginess with that exact same boy. 

That one call came unnoticed, the end of our 6 years journey, with all those cliché reasons you gave. I can’t process anything that night, only tears and silent sorry running through me. But what else can I do, I said yes, just like what I always do for you.

 ---------- 

One post through my Instagram slapped me to reality. You smiled brightly, as how you always do. The only difference was that man standing right beside you, smiling as lovely as you do.

My friends sent me thousands of questions. “What’s happening?” “When?” “But why? You both seems fine!”, and lots of other questions. They didn’t expect it, just like I didn’t. Those reasons you gave run through my head on replay with that one post.

My friends re-tell me those past times we had and why it was a good thing to let you go. Your attitudes to me, rude and dominant, but yet doing all those things you tell me not to do. I can’t even believe how much of a fool I am for believing all your reasons when you were clearly showing signs of unloyalty.

 

Yet here I am, still missing you even if I won’t admit it.

 

**Spring**

My friends here tried their best to cheer me up, taking me to trips, movie nights, parties, anything they could think of. Thankfully it does work, day by day I got over you. I can even congratulate you for your (now official) relationship.

My friends are not as forgiving as I do apparently. They hated you for doing that to me. They hate your new boyfriend even more after they know he is also a friend of mine. No matter what I said they insist, they hated you and your relationship.

 ---------- 

I ‘m starting to be fine by myself now. My study got better and I finally found a steady job. My outings with my friends get less frequent as they feel like I’m good on my own already.

 

**Spring**

It has been 11 years since that summer when we were together, 5 years since that winter we broke up. You changed boyfriends a couple more times after that one you left me for, and since then you ran to me for advices and cries.

Any boys that come to you, you’ll still date them even when I said they’d make you cry. I don’t even know why do you still come to me for advice when you won’t do them anyway.

 ---------- 

Here I am now, standing at your wedding. I smiled at you when our eyes meet, “Jisoo seems like a good boy, really good on top of that, and I’m really happy for you, Han.” I recall what I said to you last night when you asked if this is the right thing to do.

A tug on my tux takes me back to reality. I shift my gaze to the boy standing beside me, “Did you regret that day, Cheol? When he leave you?” he asked worriedly. “There is nothing I should regret Ji, when it brings me to meeting you.” I said, smiling even wider while holding his hand, feeling the ring on his fourth finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Well you made it through this crap! congratulations!
> 
> Kudos, comments, critic, or just any talk is welcomed ♡


End file.
